


there's a world beyond these walls

by lunalis (beomrebi)



Series: 10 Last Stars With TXT [7]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Choi Beomgyu has Superpowers, Enemies to Friends, Kang Taehyun has Superpowers, M/M, Mentions of Psychological Trauma, Nightmares, OKAY WARNINGS-ISH, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, i don't really know what this is either, if you've ever watched x-men just imagine that, implied suicidal thoughts, not really romantic sorry lol, nothing graphic, taegyu, they cuddle at the end that's it, they didn't get to the lovers stage lmao, they're both mutants, very minor though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomrebi/pseuds/lunalis
Summary: "they captured you and put me in your room because i can suppress other people’s powers so you hate me but i’m lonely and bored and want to talk to you" AUtaegyu for 10 last stars event! please pay attention to warnings!
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: 10 Last Stars With TXT [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066631
Kudos: 53
Collections: 10LastStarsWithTXT





	there's a world beyond these walls

**Author's Note:**

> okay look honestly i don't really know what i was thinking when i paired this prompt with taegyu but whatever  
> have this very rushed mess
> 
> regarding warnings, there are no graphic depictions or anything, but there are implied references to beomgyu's suicidal thoughts, as well as his psychological trauma from being experimented on. if you've ever watched x-men: the last stand, i basically based beomgyu's powers off leech (who can nullify other powers).  
> please also note that they're 14 and 15 in this fic. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading it, and thank you for even just checking it out! 
> 
> **disclaimer:** this is purely fictional and written for entertainment. this piece of writing has nothing to do with the real idols, so please don't take anything seriously from this fic. it is in no way representative or reflective of the real idols.

“Get in there!” 

Beomgyu yelps as they push him into the white room harshly, locking the door behind him. It’s a room with white walls and no windows, similar to his own, except this time, there are two single beds on opposite sides. There’s a weird part of the wall that seems like it’s melted, though. 

The boy curled up on his bed in the corner looks up and glares at him. He makes a move and holds out a fist, but nothing happens. He tries again, more and more confused as he’s unable to do anything. 

“What the hell?! What did you do to me?!” The boy shouts, more angry than confused at this point. 

“C-Calm down.” Beomgyu stutters as he tries to keep himself composed. “I’m cancelling out your powers, that’s all.” 

“What? How is that possible?” He stares in disbelief. 

“My power. It nullifies any other powers, as long as I’m within range.” 

“Great! First I’m captured, and now I can’t even use my powers?!” The boy gets up from his bed and steps towards Beomgyu slowly. 

Beomgyu’s legs tremble with fear as he’s backed into the wall. 

“Look, I hate this as much as you do. I never wanted you to be captured. I didn’t have a choice. You’re too powerful and they needed to control-”

“Shut up!” The boy slams his fist against the wall, eyes dark and piercing as Beomgyu shrinks smaller against the wall. 

Beomgyu stays quiet, for fear of angering the boy further, but gasps in shock as the boy grabs hold of his neck, his strong grip choking him. 

“Then if I kill you, my powers should come back, right?” He hisses. 

“Kill me.” Beomgyu manages to choke out. “I want to die.” 

The boy’s eyes are unreadable, but Beomgyu swears he sees the boy smirk before he’s pulled away by the security guards, leaving Beomgyu to gasp for breath, coughing as he collapses on the floor. 

“Watch it! Next time you try something funny, you’ll pay for it!” The guard scolds him. 

“Yeah? How so?” The boy scoffs as he tries to kick Beomgyu, but stops and collapses, shaking as the guard tasers him. 

“Like that. We’re watching you, K920. C015 is precious. There’ll be worse consequences if you hurt him.” The guard warns as they exit the room once more and lock the door. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Beomgyu tears up as he sits up, rubbing his throat. 

“Why?” The boy spits, still collapsed and recovering from the shock of electricity that ran through his body. 

“I didn’t mean for you to get hurt.” Beomgyu looks down, unable to meet his gaze. 

“I don’t need your stupid pity.” The boy grunts and slowly gets up, retreating to his bed again. 

The two don’t exchange words for the rest of the day. 

_ ‘It’s clear that he hates me. _ '  Beomgyu thinks to himself and sighs. 

It’s been a week of them being stuck in the same room together, and he’s bored out of his mind, but Taehyun pays him no attention, only speaking to insult or scold him, otherwise glaring at him every other moment. It’s not the first time Beomgyu has been put with another mutant in order to control their powers, but Taehyun is the first person he’s had to actually live with in the same room. Other times, they’ve been able to restrain the rebellious mutant’s powers, like threatening them with the lives of their families, or when they put a soundproof mask on the kid who could manipulate people with their voice, but Taehyun is a different case. Taehyun is homeless and he’s so powerful that he’d even broken through the door when they placed him in a subzero room in the basement. The only solution was to place him in a room with Beomgyu until they could work out how to develop power-nullifying equipment. 

Because Taehyun is so powerful, Beomgyu is forced to follow him around wherever he goes, ensuring that he doesn’t have enough power to retaliate. Beomgyu hates watching Taehyun go through the experiments, reminded of his own and remembering how terrifying it was when he first came to the facility. Sometimes, Taehyun gets to demonstrate the extent of his powers, locked in a room and free to burn and melt things as much as he wants. 

“Remember, K920, you are free to use your powers as much as you want, but if there are any attempts to escape, you know the consequences.” They warn him. 

The first time Taehyun had tried to escape and burn his way through the wall, they firstly activated the sprinklers. Then, when that didn’t work, and it only made Taehyun more angry as the fire in his hands grew too strong, they’d pushed Beomgyu into the room to douse his flames. He knew not to attack Beomgyu, since it wouldn’t lead to anything, unable to kill Beomgyu fast enough. 

People might think that Beomgyu should be worried about Taehyun’s bloodthirsty nature towards him, but the older boy honestly wished that Taehyun  _ could _ kill him. He’s wanted to be free from this hell hole ever since his parents gave him to the facility when he was just 10 years old. 

When they finally return to their room, experiments and tests done for the day, Beomgyu retreats to his corner, listening to his instrumental music and writing in his journal. Since Taehyun can’t use his powers, and Beomgyu can’t make use of anything, they’re given more access to entertainment than some of the others. Where some kids can’t be given access to technology, Taehyun and Beomgyu are given access to music (as long as it’s instrumental, with no words to influence them), and where some kids can utilise paper and pens, they’re given drawing pads and blank notebooks, free to write in. If anything, books and music and writing have been the only things that have kept Beomgyu going all these years. 

Taehyun confides in listening to music and reading books, or sleeping most of the time, but always ignoring Beomgyu. Beomgyu sighs, feeling disappointed. He’d finally gotten a roommate and someone to be his friend, and yet Taehyun  _ hates  _ him. After being alone for so many years and only treated as a tool for the facility, he’s gotten used to the judgemental glares, but it doesn’t excuse him from the feelings of isolation and loneliness that plague him all the time. All this time, Beomgyu has only had the voices in his head to haunt him, the voices of the scientists and guards and adults feeding him toxic words. 

_ “You’ll never leave, C015.” “You’re worth nothing without us.” “You’ll change the world, C015, so that everyone can be equal.” “You’re just an empty shell.”  _

Beomgyu just wanted a friend to talk to. And he supposes that even when Taehyun only throws negative words at him, it’s better than nothing, but it’s nothing close to what he’d dreamed of. Taehyun always blames him, telling him he’d be free if it weren’t for Beomgyu, and that Beomgyu should be helping him to escape. But Beomgyu doesn’t have a choice. He lives here, and without the facility, he’s nothing. He’s no longer someone who belongs in the human world. 

And it’s exactly this mindset that the facility has implanted in Beomgyu. 

And of course, after being stuck in the facility for so long, Beomgyu’s been more affected than most kids. He’s the precious one, after all. The one who’s going to change the world. 

Beomgyu’s trauma hits him at the most random times, this time leaving him apparently shaking and crying in his sleep. 

“Hey! Beomgyu! Wake up!” 

Beomgyu shoots up, a sobbing mess, scrambling into the corner as he cries out, “No! Stop! Get away from me!” 

“Hey, calm down!” Taehyun slaps him lightly. 

“T-Taehyun…?” Beomgyu sniffles, eyes adjusting to the dimly lit room and Taehyun, who is half sitting on his bed. 

“You were being too loud, idiot.” 

“S-Sorry.” Beomgyu wipes his overflowing tears with shaking hands. 

“Don’t apologise, stupid.” Taehyun sighs. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m sorry, I’ll go to bed now. I’m sorry for waking you up. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m-” Beomgyu sobs more. 

“Look, just- Stop apologising, Beomgyu.” Taehyun says firmly. “I’m not mad.” 

“B-But you hate me. Of course you’re mad. It’s the middle of the night and it’s my fault and-”

“Beomgyu…” Taehyun bites his lip. “I might ignore you and maybe say things that aren’t so nice to you on accident… but it doesn’t mean I hate you.” 

“You don’t?” 

“I… I’m sorry for the way that I acted at first. I really did want you dead, so that I could be free. And I thought, if he wants to die, we’ll both benefit from it. But… I heard you at night. I couldn’t bring myself to hate you anymore.”

“Y-You heard me? Oh goodness, what did I say, I’m so sorry for keeping you up-”

“Stop apologising. It’s okay. I find it hard to sleep anyway.” Taehyun says, sitting properly on the bed across from Beomgyu. “I hear you crying. And I… I hear you crying out and mumbling sometimes, whenever you have a nightmare. Tonight it was… it was too much. I couldn’t bear to hear you suffering anymore.” 

“I’m sorry… I never bothered anyone with it before, being all alone in my room.” Beomgyu sniffles. 

“It’s okay. It’s okay to bother me. D-Does it help if I wake you up?” Taehyun asks softly. 

“Yeah. Yeah, it does. It makes them go away.” Beomgyu smiles a little. “But I get scared to go to sleep again, since they might come back.” 

“Would it help if I slept with you? I-I don’t know… having someone else beside you?” Taehyun scratches his neck nervously. 

“I’m not sure. I’ve never had someone to sleep beside me.” Beomgyu admits. 

“Maybe we should try it out.” Taehyun says. 

“Okay.” 

Their first time sleeping side by side is awkward, since Beomgyu’s bed is slightly too small for the both of them, unless they squeeze in together. 

“Is this okay?” Taehyun asks as he moves in closer, taking Beomgyu’s hand, still shaking slightly from the aftermath of his nightmare. 

“It’s okay.” Beomgyu smiles as he squeezes his hand. “Thank you, Taehyun. I’m glad that you’re here with me.” 

“Well, I don’t really have a choice.” Taehyun chuckles and Beomgyu giggles in return. 

“You’re stuck with me.” Beomgyu sighs. 

“Hey. We don’t have to be stuck here forever.” Taehyun says. “We can get out… together. As long as you work with me.” 

“Taehyun… you don’t understand. I  _ need  _ to be here. I don’t belong anywhere else. I’m nothing without the facility.” Beomgyu sighs, playing with Taehyun’s hand. 

“You’ve been stuck here for so long. Of course you think that way.” Taehyun says. “But you can have a life outside of here. Heck, you’re the most normal person out of all of us. You’d fit in just right.” 

“But… What purpose do I have? If I can’t help to make the vaccine… What am I living for?” Beomgyu stares into his eyes, glossy and on the verge of crying again. 

“You’re living for yourself. Make your own purpose. You’re not meant to be confined within these walls, being their slave. You’re meant to be free to live your own life, as a free mutant.” Taehyun says. 

“But I’m scared. I’ve never thought about fighting against the facility before.” 

“It’s okay to be scared.” Taehyun whispers. “But I’m with you. We can do it together, I promise.” 

“I… I’ll think about it. We need a good plan.” Beomgyu nods slowly. 

“I know. We’ll work it out. And then, I’ll show you the world again. The world outside of these stupid white walls.” Taehyun smirks. 

“You won’t leave me? I won’t be alone?” Beomgyu sniffles. 

“You won’t. I promise. I’ll be by your side.” Taehyun smiles and squeezes his hand. 

“Okay.” 

Beomgyu smiles and closes his eyes, holding onto Taehyun’s hand and snuggling close to his warmth. And for once, instead of the traumatising nightmares and the dark voices, he dreams of a bright place with Taehyun. One that’s warm and happy and safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> well i dunno about you but that was....... yeah who knows. there's not a lot of romance but i guess it's implied at the end lol as usual
> 
> thank you so much for taking the time to read whatever this was! i really appreciate it! normally, i'd write more decent stuff for taegyu but i think there wasn't a lot of space to write much with this prompt and explore the world-building and all. apologies for that! 
> 
> please leave a kudos if you liked this, or a comment if you'd like to give me some feedback!  
> otherwise, please come talk to me, say hi, get to know me, or scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/beomieggyu)!  
> also feel free to drop a comment or question on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/beomieggyu)!


End file.
